ur presence still lingers here,wont leave me alone
by destiny003
Summary: It happen after Will's death. Elizabeth is angry, she wants to revenge on her husband's murderers. She goes realizing her plants, but the destiny chop in: she meets with Jack Sparrow and she forgets slowly, wherefore started from Port Royal...


A young woman, who started hardly her life, looked her mortified face on her gold-rimmed antique mirror. She was young, but so many things has happened with her yet. She looked her image with dry smile. Her eye stopped on her right hand, wherein she beseted a pirate jewel. She got from her love, this was the last memory about Wiliam Turner. He was a pirate, but a good man. He never murdered, never pilled, foraged, he just took his role. This was his destiny. He could choose. Between the death and the Flying Dutchman. Or rather Jack Sparrow chose. He want the ship, he gave Will a chance. Baceause of Bootstrap Bill and the woman. He's a really good man, but few people knows this fact. But dirty, sea bandits, whom drove big greed for power, attacked him in the night, when he dreamed his sweetest dream. He dreamed about Elizabeth, about their common life and common future. They pricked his heart, what Elizabeth didn't want to guard. He instantly died. And Elizabeth's heart also died with Will. But not forever. She isn't die now. She is angry. Very angry. She can do anything, she just want to see corpse of her husbund's murderers in the sea. Than she can be peaceful.

-Day of the propitiation is coming, i feel- she smiled right corner of her lips.

She heard percussion, she gave a start. She kissed her medalion and hid it into the case.

-Come in!

-Good Afternoon!I brought your lunch – came into the room Alida, the housemaid.

-Thank you. Put the bed, please! – she answered and searched a costume in the clothes closet.

-You have changed, miss. You are the first lady in the town, oh sorry, the first one since the governor and his wife – rest in peace – died. The womans cant look up to somebody, follow somebody and until you are virgin, the town hasn't new governor- only extemporal. Please miss, tell me, what happened!

Nobody knew, Elizabeth married with Will in a ship and she tell nobody, Will is dead. Than Elizabeth didn't plane, she could think only our common future and now… she don't want to rive the scrabs, don't want the people talk about it.

-The times change –Elizabeth turned to her window and look the sea.

-But…

-Alida! It is none of your business - she screamed with the virago.

-Excsuce me.

-Leave me alone. Get out! Now!

She didn't know, why does everybody care with her. Why does everybody interfere into her life? Why doesn't everybody leave her to live? Why? She lost her appetite. She rooted her meal with her fork's nib, but she don't eat. She had nausea. The world rolled with her.

-I haven't got power. I'm tried. Will, help me. Help wreaking!

-I'm here, because you call me – she sit the armcher in the dining room, in front of her shoulder about 4 o'clock. – What do you want, Mr. Black?

-You know, Eliza, when your father went to the scaffold, he wrote his testament and gave it to me. But it happened 1,5 years ago. You went to your 21st year a few days ago, so i have to give you this and sell up the document's capacity. So… please, read it! – he gave Elizabeth the yellowish, creased letter. She was curious, so she broke open quickly and started reading. She waited something from this letter. Something good. She didn't know, wherein she hoped. However when she read, her lips didn't bend upwards, but bent downwards. She looked on her shoulder with lenten face. The letter fell between her hands into the ground.

-So?

-No. No! It isn't true! It isn't written by my father! He could never take this with me! With his only child! It's crack! – Elizabeth ran out the room. She didn't know, whereto she keep, just ran. She stopped at the breakwater. Exactly there, where Jack Sparrow saved her from the sea 2 years ago. Here started everything. Her love with Will too. And now the canon wants, she marry with her cousin, Theodor Swann. How could her father ask it from her, when he exactly knew, Elizabeth loves Wiliam? Aye, there were moments, when she isn't sure in her feelings. She was confused bacause of grimmest pirate of the Caribbean. Than she thinked, Jack really loves her, but it was a crack. Maybe not crack, but Jack Sparrow is the biggest lady-killer in the Caribbean. He don't want serious thing from the woman, oh no. And when she woke up from this naive dream, she was sure: her only love is Will. But the document is official, if she wouldn't marry with Theodor until she's 21 years old , than she would have to leave Port Royal. She sit down on the wood botch and started crying. Crying so much. She hated her father in that moment. She felt, he also betraied, desert her. She lost everybody. She wiped her tears from her cold face, turned to the sky and started speaking.

-I'll break up this unkind, terrific state, i promise you, Will! I won't breach what I promised you in the ship's board. I'll stay faithful to you, i won't marry! Perhaps I don't wait the expulsion… perhaps… I get a chance from God in this night – she whispered to herself. She went home. In the anteroom she met with Mr. Black. He didn't say anything, only sent Elizabeth a pitier look. He didn't quized. He knew the lass.

When Elizabeth entered into her room she reconfirmed her plan. Than she was sure: in the night she will leave Port Royal's town.


End file.
